Beige no Winter
by kimferdehween
Summary: All of a sudden, groups of slips fell softly on to the ground, coating it like fresh beige snow in a field. He vaguely made out the texts on the other pieces of paper, but he knew what they said--"I love you." SxH -- Happy Belated Valentine's Day! C:


Another long one-shot to get my creative juices flowing! xD

Here's a** Belated **Valentine's day story for all you guys out there! :)

(ADVICE: You should listen to **DBSK/TVXQ'S** - _Why Did I Fall In Love With You_. It fits the situation w/ it's tone very well... and mainly because it's featured in the story xD) (also; _changmin_ is the bwest! C:)

**MAJOR OOC**

* * *

_**Beige no Winter  
**_

**-**

**-**

"_Love isn't measured by desire or status nor is it an object that one can just easily gain; It is a testament of how strong your bond is with the one whom you want to spend the rest of your life with._"

**-**

**-**

"_A love cannot be simply broken; It is forever solid, like that of precious gold."_

_-  
_

**T**he sound of a beautiful voice flooded through the room, which was full of spectators of that in high school and staff. The young man sang a melody that was perfectly harmonized and beautifully pitched, capturing the hearts of those in view. His emotions shined through his words, a humble feeling bearing from the music. The peaceful harp and subtle guitar light followed suit with him as he opened his eyes, revealing the orbs that reflected an emotion no one has experienced. It was mixed with admiration, love, hurt, worry, everything that a woman desired a man to be; _Sensitive_.

"_Tatoe sore ga donna na sabishikute mo_~"

One last flash of emotion bursted through the young man's body as he lightly grasped the fabric above his heart, reaching out toward the crowd.

"_Setsunakute mo."_

Everyone within the theater gave a standing ovation, the light reflecting of their tears, making them visible to the raven-haired boy upon the stage. He flashed a radiant smile as he bowed upon the stage, the back stage lights enlightening the back of his figure like a halo that of an angel. The curtains slowly fell in front of him, engulfing his figure in the drapes of red velvet. As he felt the presence of the crowd gone, he stood up right, looking at the curtain as if he can see through it.

He saw her there, he swears with every living being in his body, he saw her there.

In the beginning of his piece, he looked around purposely, separating bodies among the crowd to find that one person, the one that he did _this_ for. But before he could connect his eyes with those opal ones he longed fo, his classmate in the audio-room motioned him to begin, forbidding him to continue his search at that moment. The feelings of disappointment and guilt easily made its way through his system. He was full of regret; Regrel for what he did, regret for ever hating her-- _regret that she couldn't come._

But hoped she did, even after what all he's done to her.

-

_flashback_

The day the same as always. The music room consisted of the same people, the same objects, the same purpose. The ritualism of his high school life was starting to pluck a nerve in Sasuke as nothing seemed to be worth doing. His perspective began to become duller by the second and his ambition was running out of fuel. Isolation became to come in it's true form as Sasuke's mind started to run in '_automatic_'.

"Class, it seems to me that we have a new student today."

Not minding the statement of his teacher, the raven-haired boy continued with his thoughts. He heard light whispers slowly fill the air, but paid no attention to that. He wasn't one of gossip around his school even though he was definitely one of the main subjects of it. As he continued his aloof attitude, he spotted the new form enter in the seat in front of him, seeing the back of the new student. The body shape and size was easy to depict that it was a female student, but it was her uniform that was unusually strange. The school uniform was a white one that had silver out linings and the school emblem was embedded with a gray thread. But her's, was a type he was sure no one has seen before. Her uniform was white, yes, but her outlines were _gold_. Even though this may be a small detail, the students of this prestigious could obviously tell the difference.

'_Only commoners wear that._' That thought lingered for a brief moment until he pushed the subject aside, no longer wanting to associate himself with other people. He was already tired enough being friends with _everybody_ in the school, if he introduced himself again, his mind just might be combustive permanently with new people. So, he never _did _introduce himself.

But damn was he observant.

He never spoke a word to her, ever; But he would see all the stares the people gave her, the venomous whispers of the girls and the secretive glances of the boys. He even remembered the devious pranks those wretched, jealous girls did to her.

There was one incident though, that he will never forget.

He was staying after school to practice his vocal lessons when he saw a scene unfolding at the corner of the hallway he was in. As always, he never associated himself with anyone because he never liked close-close bonds, so he didn't stop what was happening, even if it was wrong.

It looked like the group of girls were confronting her about something, probably something useless he thought. Bellowed words rang down the halls with great force, bouncing off the lockers and steel doors.

"You're worthless!"

"You think you're on our level, but you're just scum!"

"The only reason you're welcomed in our class is because headmaster felt _sorry_ for you!"

Wet. She was soaking wet from the bucket of water they had poured on her, her uniform clinging to her body menacingly and her school slippers ruined from the liquid. He remembered though, seeing the back of her hair slowly curling up. Such a small detail distracted him from the scene, until he saw her bend down, reaching for something. He was a good fifteen feet away from her but he saw the glint of the setting sun shine on a metallic object that was in her hand. At this time, the girls were gone, and he paced himself toward the girl.

He was a good distance behind her and was surprised at how she was still focused on the object in her palm, cushioning it between her thumb and index finger. A necklace-- a necklace that held a charm at the end of it; _a cross_. She slowly turned around, becoming face to face with Sasuke, but had a smile graced on her lips. It was a calm, content smile that held the emotions of happiness and thought.

"Why are you smiling?" This question was based on his dire curiosity, and escaped his lips without second thought. The girl finally gripped the object as she looked at him in the eye, a new stunning smile displayed. And then she left, the necklace in her hand, leaving the boy stunned at her actions.

From then on out, he still never communicated with her, but she was the only person to enter his mind constantly. He could easily sketch out a detailed picture of her; How her hair reached just above her shoulders when it was drenched, how her lips curved in that beautiful smile, how her dimples made her look like a child; it was all a vivid picture, an exact replica of her just for him. Whenever his eyes were closed, her face was there. When he thought of something, it would somehow connect with her.

But suddenly, she stopped coming to school.

People noticed, but didn't care enough to ask anything about it. It made him slightly angry how they could be nonchalant of the erratic attendance of a student, even the teacher. The fact that she was gone though, made Sasuke think about her more than ever before.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months until they heard news of her.

All he remembered that day were the regretful faces of the girls in his class, and the tears of the teachers hitting the floor in a depressing rhythm. It was undetermined whether she would live or not, they said. They didn't know her disease and they didn't know how to treat it, but she was deathly ill. They said that one of the causes were bad genetics and the possibility of her weak heart being the main problem. She was like a dying dove in a locked cage, all her help shut out.

This news didn't hit him until he actually thought about everything thoroughly. He finally figured why she entered his mind so much, the feeling of his dull life suddenly giving color by the neons. He could actually feel feelings now, he could actually reside in his own thoughts and broke out of the mold of a spartan-like man. After breaking down his emotional walls, he rushed to the hospital with an unbelievable speed like no other. He actually shed tears, his voice no longer holding a monotone sound and his eyes no longer lifeless and plain. He remembered seeing her pale face, her cold hands and her fluttering eyes. Her hair had grown just passed her collarbone, framing her face delicately.

He apologized. He apologized for not introducing himself in the beginning, not helping her when he saw her, not comforting her after that, and for not _caring_.

He saw it. That smile, that same smile that she gave him before. She cupped his face as she slowly gave him a kiss on the top of his forehead, not bearing a word. He stayed there for the night, resting his head on her breasts, hearing her heartbeat that was calming in so many ways-- this was the most comfortable position he's been in his life. Then, she started to sing him a tune--, a _lullaby_.

They cried together, in happiness of finally proclaiming their love for one another. She too, had thought about him all this time and he never slipped her mind, ever.

But she slipped from his.

An accident where he lost his memory made him stay in the same hospital as she, a sever concussion leaving him without his memories.

He shunned her, he claimed to have never known her, he isolated himself from her and never wanted to communicate from her. He just set her as '_the delusional girl_' from the hospital, and he did everything he could to make her stop talking to him. And he did.

He gave his virginity to one of the girls that scarred her, Sakura.

His goal was to see the disappointment and sadness in her eyes, to see her cry, to see her stop (_in his words_) annoying him.

And so she did.

A month after he was out from the hospital, he can't even recall talking to her again. No one at school even tried to remind him of his memories, he just came back with a new start, but people treated him the same, and his girlfriend Sakura was satisfied that he chose her as his rightful right-hand woman. His Junior year was complete, and senior year came by like a storm. Everything was normal, his new memories replacing his old ones, even if they were vaguely familiar, and his reputation was still through the roof. It wasn't until her heard that tune, the tune that was enough to make him go mad.

The theater teacher made him sing the piece at the end of a play, supposedly the one about a forbidden love of how a man falls in love with a woman, whom is to be wed soon.

He broke up with Sakura, he remembered everything, he settled everything out before the night of his performance.

He prayed to god that she would come and see him, he prayed that she would forgive him, he prayed that he would to be able to see her face at least one more _time_--

Even if she did hate him.

-

Sasuke started walking down the empty hallways after everyone left and the place was cleaned up. Tears rolled down uncontrollably as he replayed his memories in his mind. He couldn't believe he did all those things to the one whom he loved so much. His lungs grew heavy as he stopped at the bottom of the base of a stair case, clutching his head. Everything was his fault, and in the course of his amnesia he blamed everything on her. He wasn't surprised that she didn't come, but he was crushed at not knowing how she felt about him now.

Suddenly, he saw a small slip of paper fall down unto the ground in front of him. He walked up to it and picked it up, standing and observing it quietly. He saw texts that caused his heart to stop.

"_I love you_."

All of a sudden, groups of slips fell softly on to the ground, coating it like fresh beige snow in a field. He vaguely made out the texts on the other pieces of paper, but he knew what they said.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you."_

Footsteps were heard behind him as he frantically turned around, a new, fresh and healthy Hinata before him. That smile was still there, and it never looked as beautiful as it was then.

"I'll never stop loving you, Sasuke."

He ran to give her a hug, a river of tears staining her winter coat.

"_Ever_."

-

-

"_Even if you turn your back on me, I'll never forget the love I have for you_."

-

-

"_You can stomp on my heart and tear it into pieces, but it will still beat for you_."

-

-

_**fin**

* * *

_

**A/N:** SASUKE IS BIPOLAR LOL XD sorry, i just didn't wanna make your 'googoogaga' love story where they **AUTOMATICALLY** fall in love, and i dunno...

**BUT, BUT, I wanted the reader to make the scenarios in their head, just giving you guys minor details/an outline of what happened....basically, i wanted you guys to infer on everything x)**

this WHOLE STORY popped in my head after I started to listening to that song by DBSK... XD

but yeah, SORRY IF IT'S RUSHED ONE MORE (god i hate that D:)

again, this idea just sprouted in my mind and I just wanted to get this out there.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED

PLEASE NO FLAMES

**:)**


End file.
